What Have You Done Now? ButlerxButler
by Fortifying
Summary: Every day Grell has been visiting the Phantomhive mansion thinking that he was spying on his beloved Sebastian unnoticed. Until one day, the sly Demon made a change of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**The tick.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The thunderous click of scarlet heels came to an abrupt halt, causing a vermilion inaccurately worn jacket to sway forward in the same motion of long locks of candy apple hair to stick slightly to the front of a simple

(and slightly stylized) vest and pant, as the owner of such whore-ish attire leaped for the nearest bush.

"Did he see me?" The Death God whispered as if the bush could respond with a reassuring "No."

A few yards ahead, upon the pale stone path that the mansion held from it's mouth, a small, melancholy doll stepped out tapping his cane in an authoritative stance while viewing his outer court. Following the boy, an infamous, trim man came shutting the door coolly behind him as they made way closer and closer to the silly man in the bushes.

_'What are they doing?_

_They know I'm here don't they?_

_Does this mean I should bounce out of the bushes as if it was an intended capture, and go about my typical show of attempting to plant one on the butler?_

_I'm getting tired of being forced into this mask I have to put on, why can't I just have this butler to my self already?_

_Oh well, at least I can make him shout my name in anger.'_

The Death God gathered in his thoughts and began to make his move, but before the transvestite could manage his unsophisticated act for them, the feather haired butler halted his master and whispered into the boy's ear.

"What are they doing now?"

The brick colored man snorted to the bush and plucked grass in balled up fists.

"Are they planning to make me look more of a mockery by having me lay in wait here?" He whispered a bit raspier from slight anger.

The emotionless boy nodded in reply.

_'What was that? Did he just read my mind? What kind of crazy human is Sebast-chan taking care-'_ before the simple thought could be completed, the artificial butler became much, much taller, his scent became stronger. Golden-yellow eyes could see every detail, his once blurred black outfit became crystal clear and textured, his chain to his pocket watch almost blinded the Shinigami from rays of sun hitting it so quickly, raven-like hair sprinkled about the man's stern, alluring face, leading eyes to meet one another.

The Demon's lips slightly frowned as he leaned over, "Grell-san. Would you mind explaining why you've been here every day at the same exact time? Don't think it goes unnoticed."

Feeling strict cardinal eyes piercing through him, feathered, black hair barely tickling his face from wind and simply being really close to Sebastian, he couldn't find the guts to say what he really wanted, so he spurted his usual playboy talk with a shrug.

"Aah! Sebast-chan! So you've noticed me? How thoughtful of you to wonder what I'm up to! We should sit down and have a cup of tea or whatever you do while catching up with each other! And not to mention, I still need my kiss anyways, we might as well make it a full out date! Or marriage!" Wide shark-like teeth simmered his words, looking up at his love.

The lingering butler took in a deep breath and sighed, standing up fully. Grell couldn't help but take in a breath as well, taking in the Demon's arousing scent before it was pushed away from the wind and being parted further.

"Don't think so much of yourself. I wouldn't dare wonder what the likes of you have been up to, nor would I want to have a chat, let alone a date. I want an answer. Or shall I go straight to showing you the way off my Master's property?" The loathsome butler made a slight twitch with his hand completing his harsh sentence, Grell noted it quickly.

_'Was that a tick of anger? Or is Sebast holding a mask over his face just like I am right now?_

_Are we in the same situation?_

_I want to know._

_Should I push it?_

_He faltered, it's unlike such a perfect being. I want to see more perfect flaws in him._

_Will he show me?_

_Why am I questioning myself?_

_I have to keep this mask on._

_Is he going to break it?_

_Can I break his?_

_Is he even putting on a mask right now?_

_Or is he really angry with me?'_

A gust of wind tossed Grell's hair over his face, waking him from the thousands of questions to himself.

"Maybe if you kiss me, I'll tell you." The scarlet man winked shifting one hand from the ground to stroke his hair back out of his face, creating an unintentional sensuous pose.

Sebastian's face ticked this time, slightly raising one eyebrow, but briskly brought his face back into his usual ticked-off look. His feet shuffled slyly closer, as he grabbed a hold of the sitting red man by the wrist, "Aah- Sebast- Ow! Ow ow ow! This hurts! Sebast-chan!"

Not turning to see his whimpering victim, the black butler continued on and dragged him to the front gate and to the side where a wall of bushes hid them from the young boy waiting impatiently. "Okay! Okay! I give! I give! just don't hit me in the face! Ah! Geez! Look what you did! My high-heels are all scuffed up now!" Grell hollered yanking for his wrist to be free.

_'I was wrong._

_Completely wrong._

_I pushed the button, and it gave me the answer I didn't want._

_I'm wrong._

_He's not wearing a mask._

_I'm always wrong._

_Why would I think so?_

_I'm never going to be right._

_Now he's going to stomp my face in, and leave me heart broken, yet again._

_I'm in a bad spot now,_

_I only made him mad, and now I'm going to pa-'_

Grell's thoughts evaporated into the air as something so soft, and warm, so expected, yet so alarming, crashed into lips. A warm substance began oozing from the corner of his mouth.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Hmmm, wonder if that was a punch to the face or not?**

**Muahaha.**

**To be continued? Let me know if this is worthy of attempting to continue. It's my first fanfic, let alone first GrellxSeb, so I might not have the characters down fully, I'll do my best to get better if I get to keep going! Heehee. Please ignore any wrong spelling, grammar, weird way of typing. I'll do my best to improve.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Strange actions have strange consequences.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Warm liquid oozed from the corner of Grell's mouth as he felt what he thought was a punch to the face by the Demon before him.

But, doesn't physically hitting someone require you to take an aim, make contact, then continue to push away from that contact to maintain the hardest blow possible? Then how is it that, this supposed 'enraged fist' of the dark man, was missing the last step? He managed to take in the air and hit his face around the lips with a decently rough blow. However, the feeling of skin contact remained on Grell's face.

The Death God clamped his plastered arms tight to his sides as he lifted one artificial, lengthy, row of eyelashes to sight what was going on. All his confused honeyed eye could capture was a flowing wall of cat-like strands of hair. Opening his other eye, gave him a much more full picture through red glasses as he blinked astounded into a steady, rubescent, marble.

The startled Death God made an attempt at spouting the name of his captor,

"Shbshtnn!?"

His lips cracked open when muffling his name allowing a smooth, fiery taste to creep its way into his mouth. Eyes opening wider than need-be, in a completely unlady like manner, the Shinigami finally took in that Sebastian was kissing him.

The oozing feeling that dripped from his own mouth was blood from such a hard-hitting meet with the Devil's lips and canines. A few droplets rolled off his mouth tapping the edge of Sebastian's own, and nose dived into the ground with the faintest thud.

Without a blink of interest from the polished, crimson eye, Sebastian pulled away, creating a click sound from parting lips from the two. Stupefied to the highest level, Grell began to tumble backwards, almost expecting to be caught by the Devil like in so many of the love stories he had read on his spare time when not being ordered by William. All too real as this situation was, it still lacked the lovey-dovey 'Romeo capturing his damsel from hitting the ground' feeling. Sebastian remained stationary watching in an almost bored look as the fury of red hair met the bush behind him.

Sebastian raised his hand with a fancy cloth in it and leaned over dabbing Grell's bleeding lip, holding the air as if nothing even happened.

Grell's confused stage worsened, "WHA-"

"Shh. Grell-san, you made the cut open more." The attentive man leaned even closer getting a good look at Grell's lip, now torn good enough to need stitches. "Oh dear."

The silent shinigami zoned out at the unreal scent of this man. He took in many deep breaths and scanned over from the tip of his sharp, toned shoulder blade that curved just perfectly over to his neck holding finest jaw bone. He wanted to touch it, it looked like no one has ever even touched the Demon there, actually. His whole neck showed no signs of scars or bruising from possible love vents, especially after having such a filthy time with that nun recently. He looked clean as a virgin.

Being the dirty minded man as he was anyways, Grell thought nothing of it when he absent mindfully reached up and trickled his leather gloved fingers from the curve of the looming Demon's jaw, down to his flawless chin. Forgetting all his confusion and questions.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Argh, thousandth time is the charm to try to upload this. **

**I'm sorry if they're out of character or if it seems like I'm playing it too safe and need to take it up a notch. I'll work on it. I had (and still have) the biggest migraine when typing this. I hope you can ignore any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Fantasies Vs. Realities  
**

* * *

"Sebast-chan." Grell feverishly whispered with glazed eyes. He held his hand on the Demon inspecting every curve, every detail.

Sebastian had a look on his face as if he was ready to stomp the other's guts out. However, he remained stationary but haulted his dabbing of the cloth on Grell's lower lip.

"Take your hand off my face."

Grell scoffed testily, "Blunt as ever I see. But you kissing me was out of your typical character you know? You're going to have to finish up the job little Sebast~" He took his lingering fingers and whirled them in a strand of midnight black hair. "Or do I need to become more seductive for you to continue?" Fake eyelashes flicked to lid his gold eyes halfway.

"Stop that. And _kiss_? Grell-san, don't get your fantasies mixed with reality, I haven't the time to deal with you."

Grell paused his toddling in Sebastian's hair and gave a look of bewilderment, "_You kissed_ me, you can't deny that. Just look at what your little canine Demon fang thing did to my luscious lip!" He jabbed his free hand to point at his face, causing both of them to sink into the bush.

Sebastian found ground with both hands above Grell's head, "As much as I decline your testy, unattractive ways to persuade me, I have no obligation to comply with you simply because your phantasm has left you more encumbered than ever."

Grell wiggled pulling a twig from his hair and noted Sebastian was even more upon him from the small fall, "You know I have no clue what you're saying! I'm guessing you are playing stupidly smart and acting like you don't know you _KISSED ME_!"

The figure before him didn't reply.

"You did! You kissed me! How many times do I have to say it? Now just carry me bridal style and take me to a far off place and let me have your babies and we can live together forever taking souls and- you _DID_ kissed me! You did! Didn't you?"

A large over exaggerated sigh blew from Sebastian's mouth, "You, Grell-san, came frolicking on to my Master's property, stumbled over yourself, _however you managed to do such a thing I still ponder,_ and hit your face on the ground. Notice that it has _nothing_ to do with me. Your dreams are far too fairy tale for reality. I did not kiss you. That is final."

"Wh-"

"I was simply obeying Young Master's orders by removing you from his sight."

Grell stared off, his brain melting from the mix up. 'Well, if that twerp isn't here, I can talk one on one, Death God to Demon.' His face became much more somber, "That so? Then why would you bother helping me with your little cloth?" He pointed cold, golden eyes to the stained red cloth hanging from the bottom of the bush.

"A simple side-task I felt was necessary at the time. Now I can say I fully regret it." Sebastian wickedly replied, wind gusting between the two making his hair flow ever so gently about his emotionless face.

"Regret? Demons feel such a thing? Do you feel any other regrets? Like making a contract with a petty child, when deep down, all you really want is m-" A dominating blow heated Grell's jaw bone and mouth. Sebastian's nails dug into the red man's cheeks, holding his chin up almost as if his neck could snap any moment. Heated lips pressed hard on the others.

'Is this another fantasy? Why does it feel so real?'

Grell's hand came up and wrapped into the back Sebastian's feathered hair, croaking a small, low, moan as he found the Demon's other hand was tracing down his already unbuttoned torso.

The bushes crackled under the weight of the two men.

* * *

**Well? Do you think Grell is having another fantasy? Muahaha.**

**Once again, sorry if I made them OOC. It's hard to work with such characters.**

**Review and tell me what you think?**

**[[Sorry if it seems rushed, Grell-san has been asking about the new chapter a lot and even though I said I hated how I wrote it, he still wanted to read it. So here, I changed a LOT and posted what I finished so far. ]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**Handicap.**

* * *

Grell's eyes slammed shut, wanting to embrace the moment as much as he could without opening back up to find it all be another 'fairy tale'. The sound of lips parting left the air full of heated breath between the two.

"Grell-san." The warm air immediately became icy. Persistent to hold onto the moment, Grell shoved his head in the demon's direction hoping he could land on his lips once more. But alas, he found nothing.

Voices muffled in and out as a lump shuffled from underneath Grell's back.

"Grell-sa--, will-- --get up. You are--"

"--Hurry up an-- get-- --me. I am not in the-- --n he even hear you?"

"Grell Sut-- --off my Master." Air knifed at the shinigami as he felt the butterflies of jumping off a swing. The gay man even giggled a little at the childhood feeling of flying, but an ocean of stone white wall broke the fluff and brought in a distorted room.

"Wha-?" He blinked a few times reaching to clutch his now bleeding head. "Why aren't you fucking me? Why..." He drunkenly swayed his head to the boy sitting up on the bed towering before him and glared furiously, "HEY! Why is there a baby already? It's hideous! Let's make a new baby Sebast-chan. I want it to have red hair!" Spaghetti arms swayed up reaching for the blurred black figure who he assumed would be the butler. "Tch! How dare you call me your child! I wouldn't allow myself to be born if I would have to come out of you!" The smaller figure slammed a tiny fist upon the bed and twisted to Sebastian standing beside him. "Get him out of my room this instant-" Grell's head bobbed awkwardly landing his chin onto his chest, "I..... have....

an erection." The sane man and boy stared baffled at the interruption, but conversed casually.

"...Excuse me, Bo-chan, but your order is a little vaigue. If I simply let him loose outside, he'll only come back or cause havoc. In this situation, it may be best to place him in a room until he comes to." The obscure shape bowed.

"Fine! Just make sure he is out of my sight!"

"Yes, my Lord." Shoes advanced toward the lounging slump of Grell.

Gold eyes began to dim, "I think I am... going to sleep now." "You should do that." The heavy voice echoed as white specks flickered Grell's vision, whirling into a deep abyss.

A pleasant warmth played upon Grell's cheek making him stir and crack a lid open. "Mmmph." Monumental curtains hovered on a window spitting light into the room. The man shuffled snug feet through the sheets to reach a cooler, untouched part of the bed. "Nnnn. Just like blood cooling from a dying human." He muffled burrowing his nose into the pillow. Happy nuzzling turned into surveying. _'Where exactly..'_ Eyes lingered from the window to the french doors most likely holding a closet, beside a dim dresser holding a lone vase, _'..am I?' _Within perfect timing, a door to the right of the bed opened letting in more daylight and a piqued figure.

"What a perfect sight to see first thing in the morning.~" The Death God purred rolling over to face Sebastian tugging a cart behind him into the room. "I cannot say the same." He silently ringed out a wet cloth and plopped it onto Grell's forehead unforgivably. "KHH!! That stings!"

"Sit up."

"I can't I'm in pain, you'll have to hold me like a loving husban- OOF" An annoyed arm slid underneath Grell and shoved him up to a sitting position. "That's not loving at all!" "Hn." He turned away with his free hand and grabbed a cup of water from the cart and put it in the others hand.

Grell's pale fingers clasped the drink and brought it to his dry mouth, "...Why are you being so short with me?" He spoke through the cup.

The butler took the hand on his back and trailed it up his spine feeling the nooks in each bone until it reached the base of Grell's roots, rolled all of his hair up, and began dabbing a spot on the back of his head. "Just be glad I'm even doing such things for you." The pressure on his head lifted and came back down a bit harder with each dab. "Oow, forget about that, don't we have something we need to finish?" His face turned to be inches from the other's with a seductive wink.

"... I have orders to be following." The hand holding his hair jerked Grell sideways onto the bed, spilling the glass of water everywhere. "Ommph! What was that for?" He shifted to face the ceiling of a devil above him. A black slit carved through Sebastian's face forming his notorious smile, but this time, it held something different. There was an emotion in it, very rare, ever so subtle, but it was there.

Lust.

The Shinigami let out a small gasp and laid stupidly. Forming a smile of his own, but feeling weaker and weaker inside.

"Well, did the twerp _order_ you to fuck me yet? I do recall making a deal that I would get to have you for a day. I think we could start right now." "Hn, you have quite a mouth to be spouting on about wanting me to fuck you, yet your entire body is trembling scared." Sebastian nodded his eyes towards the quivering fingers curled over his forearm. "I'm- I'm not scared! I'm just tired is all! Unlike you, I have to have food and sleep! Guess whose fault it is for me being in a malnutritioned state?" Grell clutched as tight as he could over Sebastian's arm to show he wasn't as scared as he looked. But it only caused his fingers to tremble even more for the extra effort. A low chuckle came from above, "You think I _have _to care for you just because you became perplexed and dehydrated into my Master's room and threw your disgusting body onto him and his bed? You brought it all on yourself." An ungloved hand rolled over the buttons of his prey below him, unlatching each one after every few words. "I didn't-" The hand stopped and shushed over Grell's lip, "Shh, stop talking." And unbuttoned the last of the night shirt Grell was dressed in, exposing his chest to the cool air. A little whine ran through the hushed man's throat. "But, this is another fairy tale! And they all stopped right about here!" The hand, once again, paused it's work as it's owner tilted a head in slight confusion. "Fairy tale? I think you mean Nightmare." He boomed, clasping Grell's wrists into one and heaving them above his head.

* * *

**So, I was in the midst of a game, "Truth or Dare" with a few of my friends. And I sadly chose 'Dare' when being asked by Grell-san. [[I tried changing it to truth, but it was no good.]]**

**So this, is what I was dared, to update with a sex scene in the chapter. [[it was either write this new chapter, or go on a date with Grell.]]**

**And, I sadly cannot finish this chapter, so I made a little stopping point to be able to continue it on chapter 5.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ha......ha...**

**Oh well, this gave me something to do. Oh, and please excuse the fowl language at parts.**


End file.
